seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flower Hall
Flower Hall is a Hidden Object Location in the '' Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery'' game. A verdantly lush place brimming with spectacular flowers, it is an oasis of beauty for the residents of Darkwood but its doors have been locked by the Curse! Flower Hall was introduced to the game as part of the 2017 Valentine's Flower Festival Update on February 3, 2017 and comprised the first part of the update's Timed Challenges. Flower Hall is the 30th location to be added to the Darkwood Town Map. It unlocks for new players at Game Level 84. Diary Entry: Unlocking and Open Quest Flower Hall unlocks at Game Level 84. During the Flower Festival special event challenge, Players level 11 or higher were able to unlock this event location. A quest will be given by Helen to find the missing Flower Hall Key to open its doors. The Key is obtained by exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations and successfully completing it. Once found, Helen will give Players a set of 10 Flower Pollen Access Passes to start. Once unlocked, Flower Hall requires Special Item access passes to play. In addition to Energy Points, a certain number of Flower Pollen are required for each play of Flower Hall. The number of Flower Pollen needed depends on the Rank of the Location. Flower Pollen can be found by successfully exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations. Regular Locations such as Mayor's Office; Ballroom; Marketplace; Docks; Hunter's House; and Observatory award 3 to 5 Flower Pollen upon successful completion. Premium Locations such as Clothing Store; Garden; Ship; and Old Square award 5 to 8 Flower Pollen upon successful completion. Premium Locations are those that require special access items to enter. Once the event ended with the March 2017 Update, Flower Hall no longer requires Special Items/ Access Passes to play and the Flower Pollen was removed from the game. Flower Hall is now a Regular Location, requiring only energy to play. Playing this location during special event timed challenges will yield 3 to 5 special event access pass keys per win. Items The following is a list of Hidden Objects that can be found in Flower Hall. Depending on the Rank and Game Mode you may not have to find all the items in one play of the Location. * Armillary Sphere * Bow Brooch * Butterfly * Chest * Clutch Bag * Cup * Door Knocker * Drum * Fleur-de-lis * Globe * Gold Beetle * Gold Swallow * Gramophone * Handbell * Hat * Horse (bust) * Horse Figurine * Parrot * Peacock * Pendulum Clock * Portrait * Shako * Shoe * Spinning Top * Star * Swan * Tambourine * Watering Can * Wheelbarrow * World Map NOTE: Each hidden object item usually has 2 different versions that alternate randomly. Morph mode has its own items that need to be found, separate from those listed above. Collection Item Sets Listed below are the Collection Item sets specific to the Flower Hall Location. note a random special fixer is also awarded whenever a collection is combined. Hints ~~Please list any helpful hints here~~ Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Hidden Object Modes Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Timed Challenges Category:Quests Category:Walkthrough